Sales Call - Dwight and Jim
by BeagleButt
Summary: Dwight and Jim go out on a sales call together. Their lives quickly unravel and nothing is ever the same. part 1 and 2 published April 16th 2017
1. Chapter 1

**Sales Call - Dwight and Jim**

Dwight sat at his desk, finishing up his paperwork for a recent sale, feeling oddly burnt out. Life had not been easy to him lately. Angela was with Andy now and his mind had started to wander into some dark places without his needs being fulfilled anymore.

He stretched his arms, reaching out and upwards, feeling a light tingly sensation of relief. He felt the shroud of depression lift for a few seconds and let his arms settle at his desk again.

His eyes wandered around the room, feeling the emptiness returning and wondering if the emptiness would ever leave. His eyes stopped on Andy who was talking to Angela at her desk.

Well, I'm not _that_ empty he thought.

"Dwight, are you listening to me?"

The office ballooned like a fish eye and he felt his focus returning. He looked at Jim with an unbridled annoyance.

"What is it idiot?"

"A new law firm opened up out by Carbondale, Goldstein and Associates, you up for splitting this lead?"

"Why because you can't handle a small 20 minute drive from here? Oh look everyone, I'm Jim Halpert, the world's most incompetent salesman! Idiot"

"Dwight ..." Jim hissed quietly "I know you're not feeling the best lately, I think it would help you to clear your head and get out of here for a bit okay? This isn't a prank"

"I have never felt anything BUT the best and will never experience such an insufferable state of degeneracy." Dwight slammed his mouse down and stood up "I will accompany you however since I do not trust in your abilities to uphold an outstanding image of Dunder Mifflin with a new client"

"There it is!" Jim muttered sarcastically as he watched Dwight pick up his suitcase and walk out the door.

Pam looked up from reception "Go easy on him okay, he's been really down since Angela dumped him"

Jim rolled his eyes "Right, see inviting him to split a sale was my idea of going easy on him. I thought giving him half of my commission would be the easy sale today."

Pam laughed "Just see if you can open him up a bit and talk some of this out".

Jim smiled uneasily. He walked towards Pam's desk and interlaced his fingers with hers briefly before heading towards the door. He paused at the door, his unease of what he had in mind stopping him suddenly. He looked back at Pam, waiting for a sign to proceed, exhaling softly as she winked at him and nodded quietly. A new surge of confidence flew through his body and he headed down to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight tapped his foot impatiently. _What is taking this moron so long_

"Hey!" Jim jogged up to Dwight. "Sorry I was just saying goodbye to Pam"

"Why? You work together you'll be back in an hour. Really Jim, did you think we were going to be summitting Mount Everest today? Hurry up and let's get going loser"

Jim sighed. "And we're off to a great start ..."

"So how was the sale earlier today? The Bevan & Sons renewal?" Jim asked politely as they drove along.

"A cake walk, give me a real challenge, like the Blue cross contract."

Jim smiled. "Well I'm glad you are on top of the sales game lately Dwight. I'm really sorry about you and Angela"

Dwight snorted "What's there to be sorry about, she decided a buffoon that can sing out of pitch show tunes is her ideal mate, pass". He looked over at Jim pointedly. "Why do you care anyways? Not getting enough sex from the well watered fern?"

"No it's gr - what no okay Dwight ... look I know we have our differences but I think we need to get to know each other a bit better." He said calmly. "Dwight, I think you're going to like this, I'm going to change your life forever."

"Like what? Why are we parking here? A bar Jim?" as Jim pulled into a parking lot next to a bar. "JIM you said this was a law firm, why in the hell are we here?" Dwight snapped.

"Just trust me, come on" they got out of the car and walked into the bar.

"Two rum and cokes please" Jim said to the bartender not long after they sat down.

"Jim what in the f-" Dwight started again.

"We are here to have some fun and finally get to know each other" Jim smiled slowly and reached for Dwight's nearest hand. "Come on Dwight, let down your walls for a little bit". He slid his other hand on Dwight's knee and squeezed gently.

Dwight leaped back in revulsion. "Dear god Jim is this your idea for some twisted prank? You're worried about ME?" he slapped Jim's hands away.

Jim's eyes hardened and his smile disappeared. "I know about the fraud scheme you've been running"

Dwight immediatedly turned red in the face "I have n-n-no idea what you are on about here Jim"

"Oh I think you do ... in fact I know you do ... "

"NO JIM, YOU ARE MISTAKEN" Dwight was getting flustered.

"You get to know me or I tell David Wallace everything. He'll fire you both so fast and you'll be lucky if you get 8 years in prison for a federal felony. Yes I know about Angela being wrapped up in this too ... she was the accoutant putting through the fake sales forms. I've got recordings of the meet ups and photo copies of the files... you've been commiting fraud for years now with a bogus salesman account for - "

"I CANNOT be blackmailed" Dwight interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Jim smiled and leaned in closer, taking a small sip from his drink. "I think you'll find that I'm someone you'd like to get to know. I'm much gentler than the people you'll meet in prison."

Dwight's pupils dilated, his hand shaking as he held his glass tightly. "What do you want from me, you sick perverted freak" he snarled.

"Just what you what ... to have a good time and get to know each other" his nearest hand subtly sliding down Dwight's left leg thigh. Dwight froze in horror, feeling his stomach sink. "You are smart Dwight but you've gotten sloppy and careless since this business with Angela ended. If I was able to follow and compile this information so easily you should know that someone else could too. For starter's, you are not to talk to her further unless I give you explicit permission to talk to her regarding the bogus account. The fraudulant activity will be stopping immediatedly as well."

"So that's it then ..." Dwight said slowly " the snake wants to go after the mongoose? You're a fool Jim and you will lose, why implicate yourself into this at all if you're not after the money"

"You're the fool Dwight, you let that witch rope you into a Fraud scheme. And now she's left you for Andy and the burden of the mess will be on you if you're caught. I wouldn't be so sure I'm the snake in this scenario." Jim finished his drink and continued.

"I'm not wanting any of the fraudulant money, no no, I'm offering to help you cover this up and in return ... " he leaned in close to Dwight's ear and whispered " ... you know what I want, I know about you and Michael before you ever did anything with a woman, don't act so coy" he moved back and placed his hands together on the counter.

"Fuck you Jim" Dwight hissed loudly. "Fuck you, FUCK, fuck I'll tell Pam I'll fuck up your life in some way you haven't outsmarted me, you're a two bit salesman that's on a power trip."

Jim chuckled and looked at Dwight evenly "You'll find that Pam already knows, she was the one who first spotted some of the faxes for the bogus account. I'd recommend piping down farm boy." The bartender looked over with mild concern at the outburst.

"You are a sick fucked up freak James Halpert" Dwight said in a raised voice and stood up from his seat.

"Be at my house at 8pm" Jim replied, ignoring Dwight's anger. "Now shut up and get out of here"

Dwight turned and barrelled out the entrance, walking back towards the office.


End file.
